Disturber
by Rassiumins
Summary: Cerita Luhan tentang ketidaknormalan Minseok terhadap Kris adalah benar, Kalau ada sosok yg bisa Minseok samakan dengan Kris, itu Oh Sehun "aku juga tampan seperti kris, lihat aku ! " kepalanya besar, alisnya seperti ulat bulu, bibirnya terlihat sempit,"apa hebatnya kris ? [ EXO fanfic,oneshoot,romance,humor,Kim Minseok,Oh Sehun,XiuHun, boys love]


**DISTURBER**

rassiumins

**EXO FAN FICTION**

CASTS : Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, XiuHun, all member EXO (mostly just mentioned )

LENGTH : Oneshoot, 3523 words

RATING : T

GENRE : Romance/Humor

WARNING : Yaoi, Boys love, crack pair

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A disturber who wants you

_ dear kris,_

_ Hari ini hujan turun sangat deras, dari awal aku membuka mata, sampai siang ini.._

"kau menulis apa Hyung ? " sebentuk wajah tampan melongok dari balik tubuh Minseok, menempelkan dagunya di bahu pria itu, Minseok terkejut, reflek menutup buku catatannya cepat, lalu mengerdikkan bahunya kasar, Pria satunya hanya berdecak sebal, sebelum kemudian berjalan menarik kursi di depan bar Minseok, "aku tidak tahu kalau kau menulis buku harian " ucapnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangan dan dagunya di atas meja,

"bukan buku harian ! "

"lalu apa ? fanfic lagi ? " ucapnya menatap Minseok lekat

Minseok diam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang, dan beberapa orang lewat berpayung yg tak terlihat jelas wajahnya karena buramnya kaca oleh air hujan, ia mengangkat penanya, dan membuka buku catatan bersampul beludru coklat dengan motif kerang laut,

_ dear kris,_

_ aku mencium bau tidak beres.._

"pasti tentang Kris lagi ? "

Minseok menaikkan alisnya, merasa terganggu dengan cara pria berambut pirang itu mengucapkan nama Kris' menjadi Krith', ia ingin sekali menyela, tapi menanggapi Sehun akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk, "tak bisakah kau pergi dan ganggu orang lain saja Sehun !" tatapnya tajam

Sehun merengut "tidak bisa, Jongin sedang tidur " rajuknya menunjuk pada seorang pria lain yg tertidur di salah satu kursi di sudut ruangan jauh dari bar tempatnya duduk dengan headset di telinganya, Minseok mendengus, satu lagi orang malas yg menikmati gaji buta, tapi Kafe mereka sedang sepi, benar-benar tidak ada yg bisa dikerjakan

"kau sudah mengepel lantai nya ? " Mungkin Sehun harus disibukkan agar pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapannya

"tidak ada pelanggan yg datang Hyung, lantai tidak kotor "

"tapi kebersihan harus dijaga !"

"aku sudah mengepel lantainya 7 kali sejak pagi tadi !" Sehun tersenyum, lengkungan bulan sabit terukir dimatanya,

"mengelap meja ? "

"sudah!"

"mencuci piring ?"

"Jongin sudah mencuci piring "

" Kalau begitu bantu Kyungsoo saja !"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya " bukankah kalian melarangku masuk dapur ? "

Ah ya

Minseok menepuk dahinya, terakhir kali bocah ini masuk ke dapur ia hampir membakar separuh dapur dengan meledakkan microwave yg digunakannya untuk mengeringkan buku sekolahnya yg basah, Kyungsoo juga meledak waktu itu –tidak secara harfiah, Baekhyun, Yixing dan Jongin harus berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan keinginan Kyungsoo untuk menancapkan pisau-pisau indahnya di kepala Sehun. Dan Minseok harus berlari secepat yg ia bisa untuk mencari microwave baru sebelum pelanggan kafenya diluar sana berteriak karena pesanan nya terlambat, yah, sejak itu keberadaan Sehun di dapur adalah ilegal

"maksudku kau bisa membantu kyungsoo memindahkan gandum dan gula dari gudang untuk dibawa ke dapur ! "

Sehun berdecak, menaruh kedua lengannya kebelakang kepala "aku tidak mungkin mengangkat karung-karung itu Hyung, sangat tidak sesuai denganku," ujarnya santai, " lagipula ada dia yg bisa melakukannya " ia mengangkat dagunya untuk menunjuk ke arah Jongin yg masih menunduk tertidur di kursi,

Sehun dan harga dirinya yg tinggi

Minseok menyesal

Ia tak percaya sebulan lalu ia menyetujui usulan JunMyeon memperkerjakan Sehun sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di kafe mereka –yg entah atas bujukan siapa, padahal _Cafein'_ kafe sederhana milik mereka yg hanya fokus pada kopi dan cake, belum membutuhkan karyawan tambahan, Jongin-waiters, Kyungsoo-koki, Baekhyun-waiters, Yixing-koki, Junmyeon-admin, Luhan-barista dan dirinya saja sudah cukup, apalagi Sehun selalu membuat masalah, pemalas, tidak becus melakukan pekerjaan di lini manapun , dan hampir selalu bertengkar dengan Jongin, tapi semua kenyataan itu belum bisa menggugah teman-temannya untuk tegas memecat Sehun keluar dari tempat ini, selain kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah adik seayah kesayangan Luhan, dan tak ada yang mau menyulut kemarahan Luhan,

Pria rusa itu mengerikan

Minseok mendengus keras menyadari kekalahannya, membuka kembali buku catatannya

_ dear kris,_

_ Aku benar-benar sial hari ini.._

"apa kau sedang sibuk Hyung ? " potong suara berat itu

"iya, pergilah !" sahut Minseok tanpa melihat Sehun

"tidak, aku ingin menemani mu ! "

Minseok kembali menghela nafas, dia membolak-balik halaman bukunya dan membuat coretan tidak jelas, berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat sibuk sampai Sehun bosan dan meninggalkannya, heran, kenapa Sehun senang sekali mengikutinya,

"kau menulis apa sih ? " memajukan wajahnya mencoba mengintip, Minseok segera menarik bukunya menjauh

"Kris lagi ? "

"bukan urusan mu ! "

Sehun melenguh, merebut pena dari tangan Minseok, mengabaikan Minseok yg menatapnya tajam, tangannya bergerak menulis sesuatu di tangan kirinya "aku dengar Kris mengadakan mini konser untuk ultah debutnya yg ke 5 di UNIQLO AX HALL Seoul yg hanya berkapasitas 2000 orang semalam "

Minseok terdiam, Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahinya, selain suka sekali membuat masalah dan merecokinya, kebiasaan Sehun yg lain adalah menjelek-jelekan Kris didepannya, Minseok tak pernah terima artis idolanya dihina, apalagi oleh parasit satu ini, dan kalau Sehun anti , kenapa ia sampai tahu Kris mengadakan mini konser disana? Oh Sehun menjadi sasaeng fans ?

"iya"

"kau melihatnya ? "

"tidak "

"kenapa ?" Sehun mendongak

"selama ini kau bilang penggemar nomor satunya, kau bohong ? " ia menatap Minseok dengan ekspresi mirip meme OMG yg berlebihan

"aku masih disini sampai pukul 11 malam untuk meeting, bukankah semalam kau juga kemari untuk menjemput Luhan kan Oh Sehun ? " Minseok membalas dengan tatapan mengancam, tapi bukan Sehun kalau ia bisa terpengaruh, hanya menatap Minseok lurus dengan wajah datarnya yg minta ditendang "oh iya "

Minseok memutar matanya, dari bagian mana Luhan selalu bilang Sehun imut,

"lagipula aku sudah melihat penampilan Kris dari situsnya " ia merebut lagi pena ditangan Sehun

"bagaimana penampilannya Hyung ?

Minseok mendongak, mengecek wajah Sehun sekali lagi, berjaga-jaga kalau Sehun sebenarnya sedang bersiap mengeluarkan celaan untuk Kris, anak itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ke arah Minseok, mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya yg tipis dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menunggu Minseok berbicara, untuk adegan ini Minseok berpikir ia percaya pada Luhan, Sehun sudah seperti anak anjing saja, "eng..dia.."

Minseok berhenti sebentar memejamkan mata, membayangkan sosok Kris yg sedang menyanyi di atas panggung, dengan jubah bulu hitam,

rambut pirang yg ditata tinggi,

pierchingnya yg keren,

lalu tariannya yg seksi,

dimatanya Kris adalah sosok yg paling sempurna,

Minseok telah menghabiskan uang dan waktunya untuk menonton konser dan membeli semua barang yg berhubungan dengan penyanyi keturunan Kanada-China itu, menghadiri fansigning, mendekor apartemennya seperti museum biografi Kris, membuat blog khusus yg memuat berita tentang Kris, membuat fanfiction tentang kris, menumpahkan isi hatinya pada kris, ingin menikah dengan Kris, semua tentang Kris,

hanya Kris,

Kris..

"dia menakjubkan, mempesona, dia sungguh hebat, bersinar, aku menangis !" lanjutnya dramatis, matanya berbinar-binar, Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik

"eng Hyung, bukankah Kris seorang rapper ? " potong Sehun

"iya, rapper yg hebat " Minseok mengangguk bangga

"lalu kenapa kau menangis ?

"tentu saja aku menangis "

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya "kukira tidak ada lagu rapp yg terdengar menyayat hati hingga membuat menangis, atau cara Kris bernyanyi rapp yg menyedihkan ?"

Minseok mendelik, lupakan Sehun seperti anak anjing, Sehun anak setan!

"dimana kau memungut otakmu yg menyedihkan itu ? " tekan Minseok

Pemuda itu terbahak, "hey jangan salah aku mendapat nilai A di setiap kelas ku,Hyung,"

Minseok berdecih, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, sesuatu di luar sana lebih menarik dibanding bocah bermulut pedas didepannya, "oh ya, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan guru mu" cibir Minseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"silahkan saja, guruku sangat tampan, KyuHyun seonsangnim, Siwon Seonsangnim, YunHo seonsangnim, mereka juga mempesona, tak kalah dengan kris !" sahut Sehun bersemangat

"Kris-ku tetap yg terbaik !"

Sehun menahan tawanya mendengar Minseok menambahkan kata –ku' didepan nama Kris, "tapi Siwon Seonsangnim sangat tampan,"

"tak ada yg lebih tampan dari Kris ! "

"Yunho seonsangnim gagah dan bersahaja, dia mempunyai aura kepemimpinan yg kuat"

"Kris juga gagah, dia juga leader yg hebat !"

"Kyuhyun seonsangnim mempunyai suara yg lembut, dia menyanyikan lagu dengan penuh perasaan, kau bisa benar-benar menangis, aku punya rekamannya saat dia bernyanyi di acara sekolah, Hyung mau dengar ?

"tidak terimakasih, aku hanya ingin mendengar suara kris !"

Minseok adalah fans fanatik Kris,

Cerita Luhan tentang ketidaknormalan Minseok terhadap Kris adalah benar

Sehun mengerang , mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk merenggangkan otot lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi, menyapu Minseok dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Hyung ?"

"Jongin sudah bangun, pergilah mengganggunya !" gerutu Minseok sambil menunjuk pada pria berkulit tan, yg sedang berdiri memegangi punggungnya, tampaknya posisi tidurnya tadi kurang menguntungkan, ia berjalan membungkuk sambil meringis kesakitan, "Apa ? " tukasnya ketus, saat tahu dua orang sedang mengamatinya dari seberang, Sehun melengos, kembali menatap Minseok, dia melipat tangannya rapi di atas meja,

_ Dear kris._

_ Lihat dia dan mulut besarnya kembali berulah…_

"Hyung ? " rajuknya

"hem "

"Minseok Hyung ?"

"APA ? "

ah Minseok tiba-tiba merasa pusing, ia menyesal menanggapi Sehun

"Hyung lihat aku~ ? " ucapnya dengan nada manja

Minseok hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun, memijat pelipisnya, ia tak mau termakan aegyo sok manis dari bocah itu

"boleh aku bertanya ?"

"apa ? "

Sehun menopangkan dagu di kedua tangannya, menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "kau masih berhubungan dengan Kim Jongdae ? "

Minseok tersedak,

Kim Jongdae, orang yg kerap datang mengunjungi kafe mengenakan jas lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu, yg selalu berusaha merayunya setiap saat, pria kaya yg berusaha Luhan jodohkan dengan Minseok. sebenarnya sahabatnya itu hanya khawatir akan kecanduan dan kegilaan Minseok yg menurutnya sudah akut pada Kris, karenanya ia mengenalkan Minseok pada Kim Jongdae, nice guy –yg katanya- untuk berpacaran.

Tapi haloo ? menggantikan kris dengan Jongdae ?

Luhan, apa kau bercanda ?'

"aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah ia marah jika kau selalu menyebutkan nama Kris saat pergi kencan bersamanya " lanjut bocah berkulit seputih susu ini menyeringai

"aku tidak berkencan dengan nya ! " desis Minseok "dan Kau sungguh tidak sopan ! "

Beraninya Sehun

Ini bukan hal yg pantas dibicarakan oleh bocah pada orang yg lebih tua

"syukurlah " ucap Sehun sama sekali tak peduli, ia menaruh sebelah tangannya di dada, membuat mimik seakan ia lega, "kau tidak pantas bersamanya Hyung, "

Minseok menggeleng tak paham

"kau itu sangat baik, murni dan polos, Jongin bilang kau sangat sangat amat manis seperti bidadari !" Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar, Minseok mengeluarkan suara seperti ingin muntah

"jongin bilang begitu ? "

Sehun mengangguk seakan kepalanya bisa lepas

"dan aku juga berpikir Kim Jongdae sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu," ia menatap minseok sungguh-sungguh

"yah walaupun dia kaya karena usahanya di bidang properti, tapi kau terlalu berharga untuk bisa bersamanya Hyung,maksudku lihat dia, pakaian konyol yg selalu yg ia kenakan, troll face nya, senyum mengerikan, "

Minseok menatap Sehun tajam, Sehun pandai sekali mengatai orang , ia tak yakin apa budi pekerti diajarkan di sekolah jaman sekarang

"jangan mengatainya! Dia selalu bersikap baik padaku, dan panggil Kim Jongdae Hyung, Oh Sehun,dia bahkan lebih tua dari mu!"

Walaupun Minseok sebenarnya muak dengan rayuan gombal Jongdae setiap hari, setidaknya ia tidak pernah menghina Kris didepannya seperti Sehun, bahkan pernah membelikan Minseok tiket VIP konser kris beberapa waktu yg lalu, atau mungkin Jongdae lah orang yg selama ini meninggalkan buket bunga anyelir merah dengan kartu nama bertuliskan _Sunshine'_ di pintu apartemennya setiap pagi, Minseok tidak begitu paham tentang bunga, dan ketika ia mencari tahu,

anyelir merah, berarti rasa kagum dan aku menginginkanmu, itu romantis sebenarnya

Tapi Jongdae selalu berlagak tak tahu apa-apa jika ia menanyakan soal ini,

Minseok selalu membayangkan bahwa ternyata kris lah orang yg memberikannya anyelir merah itu

"setidaknya Jongdae pengertian kepada ku "

Sehun menggeleng kuat

"Tidak ! dia itu pelit Hyung apalagi rayuan dan leluconnya buruk ! sangat buruk ! aku tak mengerti kenapa Luhan Hyung berniat menjodohkannya dengan mu"

Minseok kembali memijat pelipisnya, kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, berharap hujan segera berhenti dan ada banyak pelanggan yg datang untuk menyibukkan mereka dan tentunya Oh Sehun, jadi bocah ini berhenti mengganggunya, atau mungkin ia bisa memprovokasikan Jongin untuk bertengkar dengan bocah ini, Minseok memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok yg ia cari,

kemana Jongin ?

terdengar suara kikikan samar yg dikenalnya dari arah dapur

sayangnya Jongin sedang sibuk menggoda Kyungsoo, Minseok menunduk lemas

_ siapapun tolong jauhkan anak ini dariku,_

_ kris ! Kris ! tolong aku !_

"sebenarnya apa sih yg kau tulis Hyung ? " Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menatap Minseok kesal, Minseok sendiri berusaha tak memperdulikan,

_ Kris ! Kris ! sayang ! kepalaku bisa pecah mendengarkan anak ini mengoceh!_

Minseok bisa mendengar Sehun mendenguskan nafasnya keras,

bagus, kesal, kemudian enyahlah dari sini!

'kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang aneh seperti kris, Hyung ? "

Apa?

Dia bilang kris apa ?

"apa kau bilang ? "

"seleramu benar-benar jelek Hyung, kau payah"

jika bukan karena adik Luhan, Minseok sudah mencekiknya sejak lama

"jaga mulut mu Oh Sehun !" pekik Minseok menaikkan suaranya,

"aku juga tampan seperti kris, lihat aku ! " Sehun menarik lengan Minseok kuat, sehingga tubuhnya terdorong maju, Minseok yg terkejut berusaha memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tapi dengan cekatan Sehun menangkupkan tangannya kewajah Minseok, memaksa pria berpipi bulat itu menatap ke arahnya, iris kecoklatan Sehun bertemu dengan kelereng hitam milik Minseok,

yg Minseok tak mengerti, mata pemuda didepannya ini nyaris basah, berkaca-kaca

"tatap aku " ucapnya seperti perintah

Minseok mengerut, belum pernah melihat wajah Sehun seserius ini, ada perasaan takut, dalam jarak sedekat ini, tak kurang dari 10 cm, Minseok bisa melihat pahatan indah terukir dari wajah Sehun, dahi, alis, mata tajamnya, bulu mata yg lentik, hidung yg mancung, bibir tipis merah muda, nyaris sempurna

Kenapa ia baru menyadari

"Se..Hun..n "

Kalau ada sosok yg bisa Minseok samakan dengan Kris, itu Oh Sehun

Apalagi dengan surai pirang kotornya yg sama

Minseok bisa merasakan pipinya mulai menghangat, apalagi tatapan dari mata elang Sehun benar-benar menusuknya, jauh, terasa begitu dalam,

seperti berkata sesuatu

Sehun tiba-tiba menyeringai, "benar kata Yixing Ge, kau terlihat sangat cantik ketika tersipu "

Apa?'

Minseok meronta sekuat tenaga, menampik tangan Sehun kasar, pemuda didepannya mengaduh ketika tangannya dilempar keras menabrak ujung meja, dan ia hampir saja terjungkal

"apa-apaan! Aku ini seorang namja ! dan aku peringatkan kau Oh Sehun, aku mempelajari taekwondo! ingat ? " tunjuknya di wajah stoic Sehun

Sehun berusaha keras tidak menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya,

Ia lupa, walaupun mungil, kekuatan Minseok tak bisa diremehkan

"kau bilang kau tampan seperti kris ? " Minseok tertawa melengking "are you fucking kidding me ? "

Sehun berdecih, "apa yg kris punya dan aku tidak punya ?"

Minseok tertawa meremehkan sekali lagi "simpan itu hanya dalam mimpi mu Oh Sehun ! butuh waktu lebih dari seumur hidupmu kalau kau ingin menyamai kris ! tidak akan pernah bahkan ! "

"kau salah Hyung ! " Sehun ganti tertawa "aku sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk menyamai penyanyi rapp kampung itu! "

Hah?

Kris dari kanada kan ?

Siapa yg berasal dari Bucheon, kemudian pindah ke Seoul mengikuti kakaknya ?

"you don't say ? " ucap minseok sarkatis

Sehun mengerdikkan bahunya "well aku lebih keren daripada kris, rambutku, mata ku,kulitku bahkan lebih mulus dan lebih putih daripada Kris !"

"yah selain gigi tonggosnya, gigiku lebih sempurna "

"Oh Sehun ! "

"aku bisa menari jauh lebih baik daripada tarian konyolnya, aku juga bisa menyanyi lagu rapp jauh lebih keren darinya !"

Tampaknya Sehun sudah memulai ritualnya dihadapan Minseok sebulan ini, mengejek kris, entah apa yg membuat pemuda ini begitu membenci idolanya

"suara kris seperti paman tua yg sering mengantar koran di Bucheon, mengerikan !"

Telinga Minseok sudah panas "HEYY ! "

Sehun menyeringai, menampilkan sederet manik putih nya yg memang rapi,

"kepalanya besar, alisnya seperti ulat bulu, bibirnya terlihat sempit, " Sehun berbicara sambil menjulurkan jari tangannya satu persatu seperti menghitung

"HENTIKAN !"

Sehun berhenti, memicingkan matanya kearah Minseok yg nafasnya turun naik

" kris berpacaran dengan Huang ZiTao, apa Hyung tidak tahu ? "

"itu cuma gosip !"

"Tidak ! itu nyata !" Sehun juga menaikkan suaranya

"DARIMANA KAU TAHU ? " bentak Minseok

Lagi-lagi Sehun menyeringai seperti kuda, menyadari perubahan emosi Minseok, mendengar nama Tao,

Ya itu adalah gosip yg sensitif bagi Minseok akhir-akhir ini, membuatnya malas bekerja, mengeluh sepanjang hari, kesal dan bad mood,

Minseok membenci model asal China itu, bagaimana wajah panda sok imutnya yg tersenyum penuh kemenangan berpelukan dengan kris saat pemotretan, tulisannya di weibo yg selalu menyinggung nama kris, atau foto-foto mengejutkan yg diambil diam-diam oleh paparazi, bergandengan mesra dengan Kris di suatu tempat perbelanjaan, gosip itu bergulir, terus menggelinding di semua situs, bahkan mereka terus saja menemukan bukti kedekatan Kris dan Tao yg semakin terlihat

bagaimana bisa kris nya…. Tidak!

Tapi Kris melakukan konferensi pers untuk mengkonfirmasi semua itu, ia bilang Tao hanyalah teman lama, tidak ada hubungan sama sekali

Minseok percaya,

Minseok ingin sekali percaya

"mereka berbohong, tentu saja ! seru Sehun lantang, sekali lagi tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Minseok

"semua selebritis selalu seperti itu, sama seperti Yixing Ge dan Junmyun Hyung yg merahasiakan hubungan mereka ! "

"mereka bukan selebritis ! "

"Yixing Ge dan Junmyun hyung merahasiakannya karena pacaran dalam satu lingkungan kerja dapat mempengaruhi kinerja dan kalian pasti akan protes !"

"itu tidak sama ! "

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga merahasiakan hubungan mereka karena jelas-jelas kau tidak setuju sepupumu berpacaran dengan mahasiswa hukum yg tidak juga lulus macam Chanyeol !"

Tunggu'

Telinga Minseok seperti tertarik

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ? ia bahkan tidak mengetahui hal itu, apa ini alasan Baekhun tidak memperbolehkan Minseok mengunjungi apartemennya akhir-akhir ini ?

terimakasih pada analisis sok tahu Oh Sehun, ia harus berbicara pada Baekhyun malam ini

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga—"

"tidak bisa kau samakan. Mereka bahkan bukan selebritis ! " potong Minseok frustasi

Sehun melipat tangannya, lagaknya sudah seperti detektif

"kesimpulannya mereka semua sama saja Hyung, ada alasan dibalik semua itu, dan alasan kris berbohong adalah untuk menyelamatkan karirnya yg sedang berada di puncak "

Hati Minseok mencelos

"aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada mu! aku percaya pada Kris ! "

"apa kau sudah lihat foto kris mencium Tao ? "

Minseok membelalak horor, berusaha menelan salivanya, tapi sulit,

Kris mencium Tao ?

kerongkongannya tercekat

"hentikan semua omong kosongmu ini Oh Sehun ! " Minseok mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun, memberikan death glare terbaiknya, kobaran aura membunuh tercetak dengan jelas dimata bulatnya

"berhenti menabur racun di otak ku ! "

Sehun tetap datar, dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan,

" kau ingin membunuhku Hyung ? "

Jawabannya ya !

Sudah lama Minseok ingin membunuh Oh Sehun

Minseok mengangguk perlahan, menghembuskan nafas beratnya ke wajah Sehun, tapi bocah yg lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu hanya membalas dengan senyum miris

"bagus, dengan begini kris bisa mengenalmu "

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya "…... sebagai pembunuh " lanjutnya berbisik di telinga Minseok seduktif

Minseok tersentak, ia melepaskan cengkramannya tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun harus berpegangan kuat-kuat pada meja, mencegah tubuhnya sekali lagi akan terjungkal ke belakang

Kim Minseok dengan tenaganya

"PERGI ! " jerit Minseok tak tahan

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!"

jika Sehun tak mau pergi, biar Minseok yg akan mengajukan resign pada Junmyeon

"TIDAK ! " balas Sehun dengan suara tak kalah tinggi

" AKU SUDAH MUAK DE—'

"AKU BELUM SELESAI ! " teriak Sehun berdiri dengan nada 2 oktaf lebih tinggi

Minseok terkejut menatap Sehun yg wajahnya memerah dan dadanya naik turun seperti menahan emosi,

Tidak, dirinyalah yg seharusnya marah,

"kau—'

Sehun melemparkan dirinya kembali ke kursi dihadapan Minseok, mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, anak itu berusaha memperbaiki ekspresinya, menggigit bibir bawahnya

"kau tidak akan punya kesempatan ! "

Mulai lagi

"apa hebatnya kris ? "

"tinggi kris tidak normal, selera fashionnya buruk !"

Ini sudah keterlaluan, sudah berapa kali ejekan yg dilontarkan Sehun seharian ini pada pujaan hatinya, Minseok merasa akan meledak karena amarah

"satu kata ketika melihat gummy smile nya…." Lanjut sehun tak terhentikan

..

..

"…..itu menyedihkan !"

Minseok merasa akan meraih benda apa saja untuk menghentikan anak ini "aku peringatkan kau Oh Sehun ! " tapi hanya ada sebuah pena ditangannya,

"tidakkah kau berpikir dia melakukan oplas ? "

Minseok melirik deretan gelas kaca dibelakangnya

"hidungnya …"

Sehun mendongak sebentar, mendapati Minseok yg sedang menusuknya berani-lanjutkan-kau-akan-benar-benar-mati, disertai aura membunuh kuat yg berkobar-kobar di sekeliling tubuhnya, tapi Sehun tetap tak bergeming

"dan hidungnya…" ulangnya penuh penekanan, Minseok mulai memperhitungkan berat kursi kayu di sampingnya

"hidungnya…"

Minseok melirik ke sekeliling ruangan, sepi, mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja jika setelah membunuh, Minseok segera menguburnya, pria rusa kakak albino ini tidak akan pernah tahu

"hidungnya…"

"KENAPA HIDUNGNYA ? " teriak Minseok frustasi

Sehun hanya mengulang pernyataan yg sama

"hidungnya….."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"seperti paruh burung Tukan "

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

_ dear kris,_

_ Tampaknya sebentar lagi kau akan mengenalku.._

"ASTAGA! MINSEOK HYUNG KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA ! "

..

..

..

_ _bekerja disini hanya alasan agar aku bisa selalu melihatmu Hyung_

_Setiap malam aku kesini untuk menjemputmu, bukan Luhan Hyung_

_Mengawalmu pulang diam-diam_

_Memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat_

..

..

..

"KYUNGSOO-YA BANTU AKU !"

..

..

..

_ _aku menggunakan uang tabunganku dan membolos sekolah untuk mengantri membeli tiket VIP konser Kris dan memaksa Jongdae menyerahkannya padamu atas namanya, _

_Aku tak mau melihatmu bersedih tak bisa menonton hanya karena Junmyeon Hyung telat membagikan gaji_

..

..

..

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG ! KEMARI CEPAAT ! "

..

..

…

_ _Sunshine itu panggilanku pemberian ibu , dan aku mengagumi mu_

_aku menemukan cinta pertamaku saat tiba di Seoul _

_Aku ingin memiliki mu_

..

..

..

..

"YA ! APA YG KAU LAKUKAN MINSEOK HYUNG ?"

..

..

..

_ _Jongin tak pernah bilang kau manis seperti bidadari , hanya aku_

_Yixing ge tidak pernah bilang kau cantik ketika tersipu , hanya aku_

_.._

..

..

..

..

_ _aku mencintai mu_

_.._

_.._

_.._

"YIXING GE BANTU KAMII ! "

_.._

_.._

_.._

__ aku mohon berhenti hanya melihat kris_

_aku mencintai mu_

..

..

..

"HENTIKAN ! DIA BISA MATI !"

..

..

..

..

..

..

_ _sebelum aku mati, bisakah aku diberi kesempatan pergi berkencan denganmu ?_

_Aku punya dua tiket ke taman hiburan_

_.._

_.._

_.._

"_JUNMYEON ! "_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

__Kita bisa naik bianglala berdua_

_Maukah ?_

..

..

..

..

"LUHAN HYUNG ! PANGGIL LUHAN HYUNG ! "

..

..

__Minseok hyung ?_

..

..

..

..

..

" YA! MINSEOK ! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI LEHER ADIK KUUU ! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku tunggu kau disana pukul 10 ! "

_ dear kris,_

_ Maafkan aku_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"aku mau Anyelir merah dengan nama asli mu ! dan jangan terlambat Oh Sehun ! "

I told u, I love Kris so much

Dan istri macam apa yg membuat suaminya ternista di fanfic karyanya, tidak ! jangan ceraikan aku Kris ! please… TT

semua cercaan yg ditulis diatas hanya dibuat untuk keseruan(?) jalan cerita semata, forgive me kris TT

okay, saya minta maaf kalau humor disini kurang lucu , tidak mengena, dan plot pasaran, cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi saya sebagai fans fanatik yg kadang mendapat ejekan dari teman kantor, dan saya orang yg tegar (?) karena mempunyai idola membuat hidup jauh lebih hidup (semboyan iklan ?)

fiuhh

bagaimana? Really hope u like this ^^

please appreciate my work by leaving **review **

guna meningkatkan kemajuan tulisan saya kedepannya, sehingga saya tak hanya bisa menggambar tapi juga menulis, horraaayy

terimakasih dan penuh cinta

rassiumins


End file.
